Romika y Yuulieto
by Mickey Mousekovich
Summary: Yuuichiro estaba seguro de que odiaría el teatro a partir de aquella vez. ¡Él no era una chica, maldita sea! ¡No podía ser Julieta!


¿Sabían que el director del anime dijo hace un tiempo que la historia de Mika y Yuu era como la de Romeo y Julieta? Es de suponer que lo dijo en el sentido de la tragedia, pero mi mente no pudo evitar malversar las cosas hasta llegar a... Esto.

Es lo que llamaríamos un crack fic, o algo así. Un fic sin sentido, spam, lo que sea. Me gustó escribirlo, pero es completamente estúpido. Mis disculpas, el último capítulo de Tokyo Ghoul me dejó un shock que no logró superar. (?) (me la fumé muy verde :v)

Lamento cualquier animalada del auto corrector.

Owari no Seraph pertenece a Kagami Takaya, Yamamoto Yamato y Furuya Daisuke.

* * *

Yuuichiro miró fijamente las líneas y acotaciones del libreto.

En el escenario, sus compañeros ensayaban la primera escena. Estuvo a punto de tener un ataque de risa cuando vio a Lacus recitando aquellas líneas, con aquel lenguaje tan poético.

Pero la sola idea de que en unos minutos sería _él_ quien tendría que salir al escenario le revolvió el estómago y mató su risa.

Maldita Shinoa.

Volvió a posar su vista en el libreto. Presentarían la obra dentro de quince días. Todos tenían mucho que memorizar. Y ensayar. Alrededor de tres horas después de clases todos los días. Estúpido festival escolar. Yuu maldijo por bajo al director.

En el escenario, la obra seguía. Pronto llegó el turno de Mika. Que, a como solía hacerlo todo, salió con movimientos firmes y recitando sus líneas con convicción. Pero Yuu lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que, al igual que él, no estaba para nada contento con aquel papel.

Yuuichiro respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Solo era el primer ensayo, aún no había público, estaba claro que metería la pata o se trabaría en sus líneas, pero estaba bien, tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Aun así se ponía un poco nervioso. Eso de actuar definitivamente no era lo suyo. Y ahí, tras bambalinas, contemplar a sus compañeros llevar a cabo sus papeles, y saber que pronto él debería de estar haciendo lo mismo le revolvía el estómago y le aflojaba las piernas.

Su turno llegó.

Salió al escenario, tratando de aparentar la confianza que en definitiva no sentía por dentro. Libreto en mano repitió las líneas, respondiéndole a Yoichi que lo llamaba con voz de chillona. Tampoco parecía dársele muy bien aquello.

Era una suerte que en su primera escena no tuviera que decir más que un par de líneas. Lo peor venía luego. Pero al menos sabía que tendría unos cuantos minutos para volver tras la cortina y tratar de calmar su respiración, y repasar una última vez el libreto, para cuando ya estuvieran llevando a cabo la obra oficialmente.

Mika volvió a entrar al escenario, hablaba con Lacus y René. Todos parecían poder llevar a cabo sus papeles a la perfección. ¿Qué acaso él era el único que se ponía nervioso? ¡Era injusto!

Y luego fue su turno de nuevo.

Tener a Mika al frente lo ayudaba a relajarse un poco. Su novio le sonreía con los ojos. En los cuales brillaba además una chispa de diversión.

—¡Injusto con tu mano, peregrino, eres, porque ella se mostró devota!

No olvides que los santos tienen manos

y que se tocan una mano y otra

y palma a palma en el sagrado beso

de los romeros en la romería.

Yuu recitó tal y como estaba escrito en el libreto. Habían, además, anotaciones con la diminuta caligrafía de Shinoa.

"Sonríe aquí" "pon cara dramática acá" "luce sorprendido con esta línea".

Mika, o mejor dicho, Romeo, le respondió. Y el diálogo continuó.

Fue bien hasta la parte del beso.

No era como si nunca hubiera besado a Mika. Ni por asomo, los había besado tantas veces que no podría contarlas. Yuu adoraba los besos de Mika. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Amaba colgarse de su cuello o enredar las manos en su cabello cuando lo besaba. Pero una cosa era hacerlo en privado. Y otra cosa era hacerlo cuando todos los estaban viendo.

Su cara de puso roja, sus ojos se agrandaron, y simplemente no pudo.

Apartó a Mika de un fuerte empujón, que estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo. Arrojó el libreto con fuerza contra el piso y se volvió furioso hacia Shinoa, quien, con una boina francesa y un megáfono en la mano, trataba de dar todo el aspecto de directora.

—¡Y una puta mierda! —exclamó— ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser Julieta?! ¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¡Julieta debería de ser una chica! ¡Yo NO quiero ser Julieta!

Shinoa sonrió de medio lado. Como si ya hubiera estado esperando el arranque de Yuuichiro desde que habían comenzado. Probablemente así era.

—Verás, Yuu-san. Originalmente iba a ser así. Pero Mika-san, que es perfecto para hacer de Romeo, no estaba dispuesto a besar a ninguna chica. Pudimos haber eliminado la escena del beso, pero ustedes son la OTP del club fujoshi, así que este metió peso y... Bueno, aquí estamos —explicó Shinoa. Con los ademanes propios de quién le explica por décima vez a un niño tonto la diferencia entre aquí y allá.

—Shinoa... La presidenta del club fujoshi eres tú...

—Querían que yo fuera Julieta —se encogió de hombros— era obvio que iba a hacer lo humana e inhumanamente posible para evitar hacerlo. Además, así demostramos nuestro apoyo a la causa LGBT.

Shinoa mostró una gran sonrisa, mientras extendía los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo.

—¡Pero no quiero! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser una chica?!

—Yo tampoco quiero ser Romeo.

—Ni yo quiero ser Benvolio. Solo el maldito nombre es un asco —Lacus asomó la cabeza de detrás del pesado telón.

—No hay peros, ya cada uno tiene sus papeles asignados, y no se harán más cambios. Aprendan de Kimizuki-kun. Él aceptó ser Paris sin quejarse.

Shinoa señaló al mencionado, que estaba sentado en una silla, sin levantar la vista del libreto.

Aquello era en realidad mentira. Claro que se había quejado. Más cuando se enteró de que Yuuichiro sería Julieta. Él no iba a estar enamorado de ese imbécil ni siquiera en una obra de teatro. Pero la pequeña Hiragi tenía unos métodos de convencimiento bastante efectivos. Y Kimizuki finalmente había aceptado. Aunque decía que las consecuencias psicológicas le durarían toda la vida.

—No me importa si Kimizuki quiere ser Paris, Roma o Berlín. Yo no quiero ser Julieta.

—Les recuerdo a todos que era obra vale diez por ciento de nuestra nota en literatura. Y, Yuu-san, si no prosigues con tu papel, iré donde Guren y le comentaré sobre tu nota en matemáticas del último examen. Que sé muy bien que la estás escondiendo~ —sonrió encantadoramente.

Yuu tuvo un escalofrío. Aquella nota era mala como pocas, por suerte Guren había andado ocupado últimamente, y no le había preguntado nada, pero si llegaba a enterarse... Sería su fin. En pocas palabras.

—De acuerdo —masculló en voz baja.

—Mika-san. Romeo tiene que besar a Julieta, Yuu-san será Julieta. A ti no tengo con qué convencerte, pero, ¿vas a dejar que otra persona bese a Yuu-san?

—Seré Romeo —Shinoa apenas si había terminado la frase cuando Mika respondió.

Casi parecía arder de solo la idea de que alguien besara a su Yuu-chan. Yuu sabía bien lo celoso que podía llegar a ser su novio.

—Ahora, solucionadas las disidencias, continuemos.

—Yo todavía no quiero ser Benvolio.

Shinoa perforó a Lacus con la mirada. Pero se limitó a volverse a René

—Te debería un favor —dijo.

René asintió. Y le dijo algo a Lacus que nadie pudo escuchar. Eso dos eran extraños en todo el sentido de la palabra. Pero todo se solucionó.

Y los ensayos continuaron.

* * *

Yuu pateó la pequeña piedra con más fuerza de la necesaria. Esta voló lejos, y en la oscuridad la perdió de vista. Ahora tendría que buscar otra piedra que patear. Genial. Su día no podía ser más perfecto.

—¡Odio esto! ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer ese estúpido papel?! Apoyo a la comunidad gay mis pelotas. Si tanto quieren apoyar que... Que... Que... ¡No sé! ¡Pero no con la maldita obra de teatro! —se volvió enfadado hacia Mika, que caminaba a su lado y le sujetaba la mano suavemente.

Mika sonrió suavemente.

—Cálmate, Yuu-chan. No puede ser tan malo al fin y al cabo.

—¡Tú tampoco quieres actuar! —reclamó.

—Lo sé, pero no voy a dejar, bajo ningún motivo, que otra persona bese a Yuu-chan —la voz de Mika bajó una milésimas, frunció el ceño y le apretó la mano con más fuerza.

—Realmente no quiero hacerlo... —murmuró con un suspiro.

—Considéralo algo para recordar a futuro —el ceño fruncido de Mika se había ido por donde había venido, y la sonrisa volvía a adornar su rostro.

Yuu hizo una mueca de desagrado, y Mika comenzó a trazar círculos en el dorso de su mano con el dedo pulgar.

Continuaron caminando en silencio unos minutos. Solo disfrutando le la presencia del otro.

—Guren no está en casa, ¿quieres pasar? —Yuu miró la casa, ya estaba oscuro y todas las luces estaban apagadas. Guren debía de seguir en el trabajo.

Mika miró el reloj en su muñeca y negó.

—Lo siento, debo irme. Ya es algo tarde, y Krul me dijo que no me quedara en ningún lado hoy, me quiere para no sé qué.

—Entonces... Nos vemos mañana, supongo...

Mika se acercó para besarlo.

Cuan diferente se sentía de las veces en el escenario. Esta vez, Yuu se moría por besarlo también. Y lo hizo. Cortó la distancia y juntó sus labios bruscamente. Mika se sorprendió por un segundo, pero le siguió el ritmo a la perfección.

Deslizó su lengua por entre los labios de Mika, y dejó que está se encontrara y se enredara con la de su novio, como las conocidas que eran.

Mika levantó las manos y las colocó en su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia sí tanto como le era posible.

Yuu estaba a dos segundos de arrastrarlo a la casa para besarlo todo lo que quisiera en privacidad (y quizá algo más), cuando un carraspeo a su espalda lo hizo separarse bruscamente.

Era Guren. Que los miraba con el ceño fruncido y claramente molesto.

—A la casa, mocoso, tenemos que hablar.

Yuu tragó grueso.

* * *

—¡No soy una chica¡ ¡No quiero que me llamen Julieta!

Shinoa rodó los ojos.

—Yuu-san, el nombre es lo de menos. Pero supongo que pueden llamarte Julieto, y Juleo, o como quieras.

—Que sea Yuulieto.

—¡Eso también suena horrible!

—¡Excelente idea, Mitsu-chan! —Shinoa se colgó del brazo de Mitsuba y le sonrió cómplice.

—Y si yo tengo que llamarle Benvolio, que sea Romika entonces —Lacus todavía seguía molesto por aquel horrible nombre.

—Deja de quejarte, yo soy Mercurio, es un maldito planeta —René, a su lado, le regañó.

Kimizuki era el único que no se quejaba de su nombre.

Paris no estaba tan mal. Incluso Yuu pensaba que era un nombre aceptable.

Y terminaron bautizando la obra como "Romika y Yuulieto".

* * *

Tras diez días de fuertes ensayos, Yuu ya podía llevar a cabo su papel considerablemente bien. Había dejado de atacarse de risa cuando Narumi alias Fray Lorenzo los estaba "casando", y cuando se suponía que debía de morirse.

Aún fallaba en ciertas cosas, pero esperaba hacerlo bien el día de la presentación.

Aquel día tocaba medirse los trajes.

Shinoa sabía hacer su trabajo, aquello era innegable. Los trajes de corte medieval eran muy realistas. Aún así, Yuu se sentía incómodo con aquellas mangas abombadas tan horribles.

Pero Mika se veía bastante bien. O quizá era que Mika siempre se veía bien con cualquier cosa que usara.

Maldito.

¿Por qué él parecía un bufón de cuarta y Mika un príncipe? La vida sí que era injusta.

Mika le sonrió desde su asiento, donde se calzaba los botines.

Yuu quizo ir y besarlo. Pero tuvo que tragarse las ganas.

* * *

Al final, la obra fue un rotundo éxito.

Lo más visitado del festival escolar. Habían recaudado un montón de dinero. Y, gracias a alguna deidad desconocida, el público se había tomado aquello de "Romika y Yuulieto" como una parodia, y no como una obra en pro de de la comunidad LGBT. Aquello molestó a Shinoa. Pero no pudo alegrar más a Yuuichiro, o incluso a Mikaela.

Sus notas estaban a salvo del conocimiento de Guren. Habían obtenido su diez por ciento en literatura. Y aquel era su último año escolar. Lo que significaba que ya no habrían más obras de teatro estúpidas (Yuu esperaba) nunca más.

La vida parecía sonreírle.

Parecía.

Shinoa se paró al frente de la clase, con una gran sonrisa.

—Adivinen —dijo— el profesor de literatura quedó tan contento con nuestra obra que quiere que nos presentamos en el festival de artes, que se realizará el próximo mes. Por un otro diez por cierto en el próximo período. Así que... Propongo que esta vez hagamos Hamlet o Edipo Rey. ¡Tendremos que comenzar a ensayar pronto!

Yuu sintió que el mundo se le caía a los pies.

* * *

Reviews? C:


End file.
